The present invention relates to heat exchangers and their method of manufacture and more particularly to an intercooler or charge air cooler having a leadless header plate and the method of assembling the heat exchanger core having a leadless header plate therein.
In turbocharged vehicles, the turbocharger utilizes an exhuast gas driven turbine to compress ambient air for supply to the engine. The greater the amount of compressed air supplied to the engine the greater the fuel efficiency and/or engine power output. However, compression causes the air to increase in temperature, thereby decreasing its density. In order to increase the compressed air density, an intercooler or charge air cooler is used to cool the compressed air discharged from the turbocharger before it is delivered to the engine.
Vehicle manufacturers dictate the location and size of under-the-hood accessories supplied by manufacturers of these components. Therefore, once the particular space limitations are placed upon the supplier, it is of utmost importance to design a component which fits within that space limitation(s) and meets the vehicle manufacturers performance requirements. In the present case, once given the space limitations on the intercooler, it is important to maximize the heat transfer characteristics in order to maximize the cooling of the compressed air supplied to the engine.